


Indelible Marks [Video + Art]

by Birddi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Art, Cover Art, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Tattoos, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video and Art for billtheradish's Indelible Marks - Derek is an apprentice tattoo artist, and Stiles isn't old enough to get ink of his own yet. But that doesn't stop him from being interesting...</p><p>"Do you have any idea what the word permanent means?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Marks [Video + Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billtheradish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543435) by [billtheradish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543435) by [billtheradish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish). 



 

"Do you have any idea what the word permanent means?"

\- Indelible Marks by billtheradish

 

 

[Indelible Marks](http://vimeo.com/56175974) from [Birddi Morgan](http://vimeo.com/user10210068) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Double Click For Best Quality

\- Edited by Birddi

 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Indelible Marks story billtheradish created and wanted to give them a small token of my enjoyment for their work so far. <3
> 
> Everlasting Light by The Black Keys.   
> Double Click for Full Size Image Quality.   
> 


End file.
